Only The Desired One
by cosmi003
Summary: Will the entry of another Sunako change things? With a new person, relatively anyway, the story whacks everyone around till they get it right...but wait... get WHAT right?
1. Enter The Dragon Hero Villain? Ah?

This was my first fanfic, and so thanks to every1 here whoz been inspiring me enough to write some crap... but for me it isnt crap...! Have a great day!

* * *

Sunako looked up and watched her class making the racket of a lifetime.

There was Ranmaru busy with a bunch of chattering girls at one corner of the room; Yuki being bullied at another; Noi-chan trying to talk to Takenaga nearby; ren, sachi, and sakura discussing something deeply beside her; Kyohei three seats ahead with his head down ignoring a whole crowd of fan-girls around him.

_Strange class…_wondered Sunako. She hated the drama class, mixing people from different classes seemed like a BAD idea. But even with so many people around, she felt isolated here. Well, in a way she _**really **_was, considering everyone around her had moved their desks a good 5 ft away from her.

Kinomoto-sensei came in and silence fell immediately. Its one of those inexplicable things which happen- a teacher enters and silence falls. It should be made a law of physics or something. He kept his stack of notes on the desk, rubbed his hands and said, "Well, class, I've got some **_great_** news for you…"

The class groaned. Evidently, the greatness was estimated easily.

He continued nevertheless, "The first is the arrival of our new transfer student, Miss Roy. You may come in, Miss Roy."

She walked in. The long uniform, the untied long black hair, pierced ears, dark skin and mesmerizing eyes caught the attention of only six of the students of the class. Her appearance reminded them of the one girl everyone stayed away from.

Takenaga, Noi, Kyohei, Yuki, Ranmaru and Sunako **stared** at her as she walked in and bowed in an impeccable Japanese style.

Kinomoto-sensei murmured something to her. She nodded and began, "Hi, I am Ipsita Roy, just moved here from New Delhi in India. I guess I'm ok in Japanese. I got transferred here for about two weeks. I hope I'll have a great time here!" She'd noticed that no one was listening except the six and the teacher, so she set about looking for a seat.

The only seat in the vicinity was a seat just in the 5 ft radius around Sunako. Kyohei jumped up on seeing Ipista eye the seat and at lightning speed took up the seat (5 ft) beside Sunako saying, "Sensei, I'll sit here, and Ipsita-san can sit in my place." He smiled, trying to dazzle him into it.

Everyone stared, shocked. Then all eyes rounded on sensei. Sensei did not look up to respond, he just monotonously said "Takano, move back to your seat. Roy, please sit down wherever you please, wherever comfortable. Ah, looks like you're going to have to sit beside miss Nakahara. I trust you Nakahara, to show this young lady around. Okay?"

As Ipsita settled down she looked around and saw Sunako still sighing her relief from being rid of the boy, isolated in the middle of the class. She moved her desk closer to Sunako's, as Sunako looked on, surprised.

Sensei, meanwhile was giving some info that had stirred up interest in the class. "…somewhere next week and theme is a fairy tales. That means props and that means elegance, and this year we have to win it, don't we?"

A faint yes could be heard in the midst of the class mumblings. Chibi Sunako and Ipsita banged their heads on their desks on hearing the news, and looked up at each other. Their identical reactions were surprising. Suddenly they both started laughing at each other.

The whole class fell deadly silent again, watching the two Chibi forms laughing, shocked that it didn't create an atmosphere of horror. Amused, everyone started laughing.

* * *

Loud groans came up when all the practices were scheduled after school hours and the main cast was left undecided. Sunako and Ipsita were the only ones left collecting their things at the end of the class. In between collecting her books, Ipsita spoke, "Nakahara-chan, will you help me find my locker?" and handed Sunako a slip of paper.

"**_Whoa_**. That's the locker next to mine. You've got some pretty bad luck, haven't you?"

"Uh, maybe. But why?"

"Well, for one, you're sitting next to me. Next, you've now got a locker next to me. And third, it's just a few lockers away from the smelliest loo on the planet. How's _that_ for a start?" Sunako said rising up to go. Ipsita, smiling, shook her head and followed.

At the lockers, Sunako asked Ipsita to wait for her for a minute as Noi-chan called to her from across the hallway. Having nothing better to do, Ipsita first tried arranging all the non-existent things in her new locker, then tried doing nothing and finally resorted to watching students shuffle by her. What she **_amazingly_** didn't notice is Kyohei passing by.

You'd be blind to not notice him. Girls notice him, boys notice him, animals notice him and Sunako notices him.

**That's enough to make a person one of the most famous people ever alive.**

Kyohei in turn noticed this rare phenomena wide-eyed through the throng of fan girls around him. He saw the new girl Whats-her-name-chan casually look around and not notice a mountain of people moving around a vaguely blond figure. The crowd around him thickened and he lost visibility.

Sunako, on her return, also saw Ipsita not give a second glance towards Kyohei and the mountain. A suprised, amused, bemused Sunako had finally seen a person who didnt give Kyohei a second glance. _This is perfect! _

She skipped to Ipsita in her chibi form, smiled and suggested that she come to her place for tea after school. Ipsita cocked her head to one side, smiled and agreed.


	2. Looks Like We Found Another One

Ipsita walked through the driveway, wide-eyed, along with Sunako

Sorry for the delay. Grade11 started and they gave us FIVE puny days of vacations after making us study for 3 months for the Board Exams! Brutal!

Enjoy the story. Reviews, although non-existent till now, will be **highly **appreciated.

"**Looks like we found another one."**

Ipsita and Sunako walked through the winding alleys and lanes to reach the mansion. The talk went on about Sunako's family. Sunako told her about her mother, her father, her aunt and why none of them lived here.

"You live alone? Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Sunako actually smiled, and went on, "Aunt took in some…uh… paying-guests …wait till you see them. Sometimes they bug my daylights or rather, my darkness, and other times, they're sweet to the point of weirdness. Don't tell them this though, I'd rather die than let them hear what I just mentioned. They won't be home yet, they take the detour to avoid a stampede"

Sunako dismissed the big question mark over Ipsita's head.

They then talked about the latest horror movie out on DVD.

"Boy was that scary! I loved it!" said Ipsita. Sunako nodded, and added, "Yeah, but I lost the fun of it, ordered about by-"

She was cut off by a group of three boys standing in front of them, staring at them in a not-so-comfortable stare.

"Take your eyeballs somewhere else, punk." Sunako muttered nonchalantly, but loud enough to be heard.

Ipsita burst out laughing," Ha-ha, "_punk_"?? God, you are funny, Sunako-chan!"

One of the "punk" s, red with anger roared, "Oh are we now, _Sunako_ –chan," with a mocking stress which could not be missed, "And miss black beauty there, why don't we-"

WHACK.

Sunako's shoe connected with the guy's face, and he landed halfway across the road. The other two rushed up to the girls. One of them lunged at Sunako's throat. Sunako wriggled wildly and bit his hand.

"Aaahhh! Why you-!" before he could punch her, Ipsita's elbow came out of the tiff between her and the other guy and hit him squarely in the face.

He turned towards Ipsita, and joined the other guy in trying to pin her to the wall. Sunako rushed to her aid and shoved one of the attackers with all her might. The other one took advantage of this, and elbowed her in the neck.

Sunako fell, unconscious. Ipsita with a lit light bulb over her head did the same stunt and Sunako's attacker slumped down on the pavement.

_Oh crud, there's one more left,_ thought Ipsita, as he ran towards her, with an unmistakable expression of revenge on his face. She ducked his punch but, he wasn't going to be slammed down easy. A kick came right toward her as she ducked and caught her unawares. She landed on the pavement and he put his shoe over her middle, and grinned the grin of victory

"You scu-," Ipsita screamed, yanking his ankle off of her. He fell, twisting in air before he landed. He didn't stir.

Ipsita looked around, afraid, for Sunako, and found her lying beside one of the guys she'd elbowed accidentally. _Thank God she's breathing!_ Ipsita sighed, relieved. She lifted Sunako and saw a blond haired someone come running toward her.

"Stay away if you care about your pretty face!" she yelled at him as he neared.

"I am Takano – Kyoh- Kyohei. What happened – to Su- Sunako?" he panted.

Ipsita taken aback, said, "Mugged. Minus money stolen." as Kyohei lifted Sunako's other arm and put it around his shoulder, his breathing slowing down.

"And Sunako - didn't get them back? That's a - new! You – must really know- how- to fight. Let's take her - home for- now."

"Ah thank god, I was wondering how I'd get her home! You know where she lives then?"

"Yep. I live with her." Kyohei said, and then hastily put in," With four other boys, of course!" as Ipsita raised her eyebrows.

The second statement did nothing except leave her mouth open for the rest of the way.

Kyohei carried Sunako up the stairs. Ipsita stared as she walked._ She fits so easily against him, looks like he's carried her for ages! Wait! What am I thinking?!_

She turned into chibi-mode, shook her head and followed Kyohei into Sunako's room.

They lay Sunako down on her bed.

"Woooowww! She's totally got my ideal room. So many horror DVD's? And skeletons? And….." Ipsita rushed from one point in the room to another admiring everything.

Kyohei stopped dead. _Could it be? She's just like her! And she doesn't seem to be in the Dark World either!_

From inside Sunako's coffin came Ipsita's voice," I'll see to Sunako. Could you go get some water and a towel? And maybe two ice-packs, yeah that's about it."

"Why two?"

"I wasn't a bystander, you know."

"Oh. I'll get one for you. But I think an ice-pack won't be needed to wake Sunako up."

When Sunako 's eyes opened, she saw Ipsita's face, which lit up momentarily.

She could see another face, one that glowed brighter as she looked on, finally blinding her.

"AAHH!!" She sat up. "You! Are you trying to kill me, by blinding me?"

Kyohei smiled, looked at Ipsita, and said, "See? She only needs me to bring her to life "

He started humming the Evanescence song.

"Why you-" Sunako tried to lunge at Kyohei but found that her arms ached too much to move. "Owww!!"

Kyohei and Ipsita eased her down in her bed.

Kyohei whispered softly in her ear, "Don't try too hard to kill me. Who'll save you the rest of the time? But this time, you're friend here got them all!"

Sunako looked at Ipsita.

"Thanks, Ipsita-chan. I owe you."

"Nah. The only thing you owe me is Japanese tea, which I assure you, you can make tomorrow. Blondie is right-" Kyohei stared at her stunned.

She continued before Kyohei could protest, "Rest now, ok? I'll see you tomorrow." Sunako nodded and in a few moments fell silently asleep.

As Kyohei arranged Sunako's sheets, Ipsita picked up her stuff and nodded at Kyohei.

"Wait, I'm coming too."

In the living room, they met with the rest of the boys. Ipsita turned into a chibi form and greeted each of them with an Indian _namaste_, **without** a single nosebleed or the excited fervor that girls usually possessed in front of these four boys, the Creatures of the Light.

They stared, impressed, as Kyohei narrated what happened.

"Waaaaah!" yuki exclaimed.

"Thank you, Ipsita-chan!" Takenaga mumbled.

"You are a one to deal with, aren't you?" said Ranmaru.

Chibi-Ipsita shook her head, "It was all chance. I can't fight to save my life."

"But that's what you did!!"

"Well, I'll rephrase that. I cant fight to – uh-" her cell started ringing. She mumbled a few "hmms" and a meek "Yes, ma'am!", turned around, announced her leave, said goodbye, and ran.

The boys stood with a question mark over their heads, reminiscent of Ipsita's question mark earlier (ironically about them).

Kyohei ran outside, and yelled at her running figure, "Hey! Do you know the way back?"

"**I'll catch a cab, Blondie!"**

"My name's Kyo-" His scream was cut off by hers.

"**Yeah, Blondie, I know!**" and she cut the corner.

Giggles came from behind him. He turned around to see the other three trying not to burst out laughing.

Takenaga came up seriously, "So how are we having dinner today, _Blondie?_"

More giggles.

Yuki and Ranmaru mockingly went "I'm hungry, _Blondie_!"

Kyohei burst out laughing.

"Looks like we found another one."


	3. SwitchWhack

**I'm really pathetically sorry for the delay. I was in what people call a family emergency…huh…long story (though not as long as this one will be if I write like this)**

**I dedicate this to every writer here…I cant believe it takes so much time to think everything out!! Oh well… and I really appreciate Penneay7 and kit onigri cuz u ppl actually made me sit and rewrite this and make it a wee bit better than it was before… and from now on I write for myself! Muhahaha! Will try to make this faster..and oh yeah, if anyone has a good suggestion for the storyline ahead, my ears are wide open, listening hard! **

"…and the Prince of Caitrea is Ranmaru Mori,"

This was greeted by surprised murmurs. It was obvious to everyone ever since the play was described to them by Kinomoto-sensei that the Prince would be Kyohei. The plot revolved around the same old fairy-tale formula. Prince, Princess and a villain-like witch. Sunako and Ipsita were lost in their own chibi world chatting about everything they had in common.

"Excuse me, Sensei, but I do not wish to take part in this." Ranmaru said coolly. His gang of girls boo-ed, _No Ranmaru, be the prince! , come on!_

Kinomoto-sensei's expression became stern and he looked at Ranmaru with a strange look. "Fine, then. Takano Kyohei. You will be the prince." Kyohei was asleep on his desk, and didn't react.Kinomoto-sensei continued, "And since we have a guest here in class," all heads turned to Ipsita who didn't notice what was going on, "…I give her the opportunity to be the Princess! Your school report also mentions you taking after-school drama classes. This would be fun, miss Roy. Is it ok?"

Ipsita changed into chibi-form and gave some shadows of a nod. She slumped onto the desk as he turned.

"Okay then, that's decided. Now, the Witch of the Mid-west!"All eyes rounded instantly on Sunako.

"Sunako Nakahara." Sunako slumped too.

* * *

"Mori, move those curtains faster. Are you deaf?!" Sensei yelled, two hours later. Ranmaru made a face, careful to hide his face and tried to pull at the pulley harder. Yuki prodded him from behind. _You're getting it from him for blowing him off! Ha-ha!_ Ranmaru sighed, agreeing.

"Okay, scene three. Takano, Roy, come out here, now!" Sensei shouted.

Scripts in hand, they both came out, looking equally bored and un-flustered. Kyohei read his script, and mocked puking. He mouthed to Ipsita, his face a mix of shocked and laughter-control-caution "What IS this??"

"I saw that, Takano." Sensei muttered menacingly. Kyohei stood still, soldierlike. "Just finish your lines and go."

Kyohei began. "O _Princess_!" he started so dramatically, so much so that Ipsita bent over, laughing. So did the rest of the crew.

He continued loud, in the midst of sounds and echoes of laughter. "Thy light shines through, and lights my heart," he looked up and saw Sunako, hidden from view of everyone else,in the wings, his line of vision being over Ipsita's shoulder. With a twinkle in his eyes, he continued, "Thy bright smile lights up the day, sweet as _blah blah…_And I love thee so!" He looked up again, and caught Sunako's eyes and went on with the lines. These lines caused another bout of laughter from everyone.

Sunako snorted, dismissed the weird situation and walked away. Kyohei on looking up once again saw the empty wing, sighed, and said loudly, "Sensei, if this is a comedy, its _superbbb_. You heard them laugh. We can wipe the competition clean off with the tears of laughter plus the gowns of the princesses!" Kyohei walked toward the wings, kicking a table as he did.

"Hmm, I'll see. Till then, try scene 9. Witch and Princess. Out here now!" he ordered.

He went over to the wings and yelled, "Mori, what's with the curtain movement? Can't you pull? See!"He pulled. He pulled so hard that the weight he was lifting crashed into the chain-fence-like walkway above the stage. A deeply disturbing rolling sound came from up there.

Flash one: Fearful Sensei's eyes.

Flash two: Kyohei turns.

Flash three: Students look up.

Flash four: Two identical figures (open black hair, long uniform) look up.

Kyohei looked up and saw a metal cylinder dangerously rolling toward the end of the walkway. A dramatically enhanced version would have the cylinder with a label : "**destination : someone's head**"

Kyohei ran, with one thought in the split second**, which one's **_**her? **_He dived and pulled both down with him. The cylinder fell, and a sickening crack sounded. A scream rang throughout the room. Kyohei stood up only to see that Ipsita was lying right infront of him.

Then,_ Crud! Sunako!!_

Ipsita was looking at him big eyed. Not admiring ones, scared and shocked ones. She ran and rammed him with all her might. Just in time as well, because one of the ropes with the sack-weights was flying right toward Kyohei. Even though it missed him, it hit Ipsita with all its momentum and every law of physics it possessed.

Ipsita hit the wing-stands and collapsed.

Kyohei, shocked at the turn of events stood still. He saw Ranmaru say "Ipsita's breathing…someone get some help!"He and Yuki ran over to Sunako, who was screaming with pain her tears falling fast. Kyohei kneeled, assessing her wound. Sunako didn't seem to recognize him, and threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight.

"Auntieeeeeeee! Pleaseeeee help!"

Kyohei about to make a comment, kept silent.

* * *

"Kyohei!" Ipsita woke with a start. She looked around surprised, being in a bed with curtains all around. She gripped her head, her last thoguhts of ramming the blondie before his daylights were whacked out by a flying bullet-like sackweight. Through a crack in the curtains on the left, she saw Sunako on the other bed.She sighed relieved. "Thank God you're ok!'

Sunako looked on strangely, then motioned to move the curtains. Ipsita did so.

Sunako's leg was encased within a sort of a plastic cast and lifted through a contraption on the hospital bed. On the three seats in front of their beds were Yuki, Kyohei and Ranmaru, sleeping without a sound.

"Wowo..we are _so darn lucky_." Ipsita muttered dejectedly. Sunako nodded.

Ipsita succeeded in getting out of her bed and walking around the small ward."You can move!!" Sunako said excitedly.

"Yeah. But where's the fun without you?"

"They said I could move about in a day… although the pain was bad, the wound ain't that bad. I'll be ok. But you! Yuki told me the whole story… soo, tell me about the sack who swept you off your feet! Hehe!"

"_He Bhagwan_ (Oh God)! I'm seriously going to **kill** the people who did that!"

Her tone on "kill" woke the three boys, who looked around bewildered. They saw the two girls up and smiled warmly, filling the room with bright bright bright light. Kyohei stood up, walked to Ipsita and held out his hand.

"Thanks, Ipsita-chan. It should have been me who was whacked."

Ipsita smiled, shook his hand and said, "I'm not sure if you could've handled it, Blondie."

Kyohei shook his head, smiling resignedly as the other two boys giggled in their puffy little thought boxes.

"And _you_," he turned to Sunako, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you-"

Sunako looked the other way, "You should be. Amazingly, _I_ got pushed to place where I can, _o wow_, nearly fracture my leg."

"Maybe the first place would have fractured your skull."

"Good enough, maybe it could've made me look better."

"You- I swear to God, I can never get as frustrated at anyone as-"

"No one told you to. Save your brightlights for something worth it, will you?"

"You know what? I will, thanks." Kyohei turned and left, stopping because of a brief encounter with the miffed Nurse ( because of the noise ). He smiled his smile, the Nurse melted, Kyohei ran off still visibly frustrated.

"You didn't have to say that, Sunako-chan." Ipsita said.

"Call me Sunako, Ipsita-chan, and yes I had to- who does he think he is, my grandpa ?"

Ipsita just heard the first bit, and turned smiley-teary therafter."Sunako…but (sniff)..you…"

Yuki and Ranmaru who were watching this with the enthusiasm of daily-soap-opera-watching-middle-aged-ladies stood up, walked to the girls on (seeing Ipsita's tears), and changed the topic. Reassuring Ipsita, with innumerable full-length stories(wow, she didnt have to buy manga), that fights never existed for long when it concerned Kyohei and Sunako.


	4. CrazyDoodles

**Sorry, people... I aint funny, im not getting it right, but I'm trying... sigh Smiles brightly Suggestions welcome.**

**Disclaimer : Nah, i'm not that ingenious. **

**La...have a good read. If possible.**

"No he didn't!" Ipsita gushed horrified, an hour later. "Unh-uh, he did and then Sunako… whisper whisper…" blurted Yuki and Ranmaru. They'd blurted 30 mangas worth of stories in half an hour, during which Ipsita's teary face turned into one of curious interest, then shock, then of pure hilarious laughter.

Sunako, not wanting in the least to relive those moments of the past went back to lying and watching the talk show. Just when she was about to doze off, she noticed/heard a slight creak from the door of the ward. The door then closed as silently as it had opened (thus not disturbing the ever-interesting story time), but she'd noticed a wisp of blond hair through the glass on the door. She sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

A dim red light glowed. _Where the heck am I?_ Ipsita then realized her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes when sunlight blared into her eyes. Groggily, she stretched and turned on her side. She could see Sunako still sound asleep, her leg still held up by the contraption. How she slept with that thing on was a super-wonder. Ipsita tried getting up, but the corset-like support for her middle didn't let her bend. She pulled herself up, got out from her left and walked to the balcony.

The view was incredible. She could see almost the whole city, sparsely scattered tall buildings rising out of the white mist settled on the city. She joined her hands in prayer and turned toward the sun. Just when she felt a cool peace inside of her, she heard a slight creak from inside the ward. _Sunako's awake…_She turned, her eyes still closed, her arms poised to hug herself – partly because of the cool morning air and just because she felt she needed it.

But her arms didn't close around her. Instead, they brought in with them a lean, strong frame of a body, pushing them together in an awkward position. Very awkward. Ipsita's face was smashed against someone's neck and chest, one that smelled faintly of ,well, something good.

Shocked, Ipsita raised her head, looking up to see that it definitely wasn't Sunako (as if she could reach there with her leg all tied up!).

It was Kyohei.

Up close, he was brighter, more perfect than ever, features more accentuated because of the stories about him she'd heard the day before. His eyes, shocked as they were, were perfect – she could just drown, but then-

His face was as shocked as hers. And looking up at him, Ipsita instantly turned stony. Well, everyone's reaction pattern is different; Sunako squirts blood from her nose, fan-girls faint, and Ipsita turns into stone. Kyohei, now stuck in part-embrace with Ipsita in a shockphase, squirmed trying to get out. Unsuccessfully. She was definitely stone.

"Erm…Ipsita?" **This** was not Kyohei. This was the only other voice in the room, Sunako.

Kyohei turned, flabbergasted, toward Sunako, as did Ipsita. (_Crree-crree_ - the sound that came as Ipsita turned her head robotically.) A bright red color rose up their faces and steam escaped from their ears with a loud _pshhhhhhhhhhh_.

"Uh, wha-" Sunako tried sounding normal, even humorous, although a drop of blood trickled down her nose. Kyohei, still red, put a shaky finger on Ipsita's forehead and pushed. She fell backward, hands outstretched in the same position as they were, a true stone responding to the phenomena called Force.

Suddenly, Ipsita got up (miraculously, yet struggling a bit), chibified, eyes wide open in shock, with a large sweat drop looming over her head, muttered something, disappeared into her bed, pulling the curtains around her as she did.

Kyohei, trying hard to recover, tried saying, "Um, you- uh- both are going to be discharged today. Well- they- I…" he breathed in, "They sent me till they come to get you in the afternoon."

He pulled the chair near Sunako's bed, turned it around so that it faced the balcony and sat. Sunako, having seen enough to keep her asleep for the entire day, wiped her nose, and disappeared under her covers.

Kyohei smacked his head. He came in, silently if you will, so that he didn't disturb the sleep of that Annoying Girl and the-Girl-Who-Called-Him-Blondie. Then what happens? He sees the Blondie-Girl in the balcony and goes to ask her if she needs anything and suddenly she turns eyes closed and arms-outstreched as if in a trance. And hugs him close. Apparently unknowingly. Aw, come on, who does that? And then what, Sunako sees them. How bad could this get, he asked himself.

Then smacked his head again, _Why is this bad? Blondie-girl didn't even know I was there. It was just a horribly timed mistake. But what will Sunako think?_

Smack again.

_Why do I care what she thinks of me? Should I care? Bah. Poor Blondie-Girl, what will Sunako think of __**her**_?

Thinking of Ipsita made him picture the scene again. She was small and warm, her build incredibly similar to Sunako's and her hair gave off a faint whiff of jasmines. Her dark eyes, big (shocked) and-

Smack again. _Forget this ever happened, Kyohei._

The wooden chair was so darn uncomfortable. He looked around for somewhere else to sit. Beep Beep – no result.

Sunako was sleeping on one corner of her bed facing away from Kyohei, curled up like a kitty, only her right leg pulled up.Kyohei got up, pulled out one of her extra pillows, put it up against the bed frame and positioned himself against it. He pulled out a magazine from Sunako's rack and started flipping the pages._ Much better…_

Outside, the sun rose up higher.

* * *

"…and I guess Ranmaru-san would laugh his socks off if he saw you like this, right? The Nurse has lectured me three times already about how to act in a hospital, she says that to me! I didn't have the heart to wake you, Blondie…come on are you even listening??"

Kyohei didn't open his eyes immediately. This voice, it was definitely the Blondie-Girl's voice.

"Aw, come on..wake up, Blondie, they're coming, they rang up right now…"

Kyohei opened his eyes slowly. He was right where he was. In Sunako's, oh no- oh hell no!, bed. Sunako's sleeping face was centimeters away from his. Her small eyes, closed in perfect crescents lay peacefully infront of his nose, her nose close enough to touch his chin, her breaths tickling his neck. Her left hand, small and warm, were clasped over his right hand which lay gently in between them.

Kyohei, flabbergasted for the second time in the day, shuddered. Ipsita was sitting on the edge of the bed, all dressed up, chin in hand, raised eyebrows and a small smile on her lips.

"Thank the good gods! Blondie's awake! _Bach gaye!_ (saved!). Get up, get going…they're going to come. Don't wake her, alright? They need to check her up once more."

**Sparkle Sparkle**. Another pair of eyes opened. And saw what lay infront of them.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**"

Kyohei jumped, afraid, scared, petrified, terrified, horrified about what she'd do to him and moved to the farthest corner of the room. Ipsita, who just shuddered and stayed where she was, waiting for the evident showdown.

"You- You-" Sunako struggled to get up from her bed and struggled with her words, not caring in the least about Ipista's presence, "why you- Don't you care- DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, I'm not supposed to be near Creatures of the Light, and you – you don't even give a damn about how I'm feeling next to brightness like yours! No why would you, with brains like yours - the world could end tomorrow. Why cant you – just – STAY AWAY- from me? Why –"

She was cut off by Ipsita. One arm on Sunako's shoulder, she whispered into her ears –

"Hush li'll Sunako, don't you scare, Ipsita's goina get you a teddy bear, destroy it shred it and have some fun, then ill get you a skeleton-…"

Ipsita sang the lullaby over again and Sunako turned into a sleeping chibi form. Ipsita looked up, to see Kyohei still covering, but now with something else in his eyes too.Was it sympathy, was it shock, was it sadness or was it- could it be- pain?

She went over to him, as he slid down the wall, head in his hands. She kneeled and put her hand on his head.

They sat there like that for a while. He finally looked up, " I- um…I kinda- "

"Slept off? Yeah I get it, that magazine was so hellishly boring, trust Ranmaru-san to leave us such crap. Speaking of them, they'll be here any minute now. We're getting outta this clumsy-trap."

"Uh-please… don't tell them and -" Kyohei started nervously.

"I wont. When Sunako wakes, she'd probably forget it. If I were her, and I got to know, I'd hang you from this balcony and poke sticks that have sharpened nails at the end of them, or even better –" Her eyes lit up and she narrated the plans with relish, chibified.

Kyohei smiled, silently listening. _She's just like her. Wish Sunako was like her._


	5. POVs&DateTrips?

Hey guys, ive changed tracks a bit. so i've gone this chapter whole on POVs...its going to be frustrating reading this. Ill be editing this chapter to add more later.

Enjoy.

PS. i couldnt own Wallflower. do you?

**Sunako's POV**

I woke up to a bit (?) of a noise in the ward. My brain gave me faint images of that Bright Creature so close, so darn close to me.the thought itself gave me a huge nosebleed. That's when all the bright ones in the room realized I was awake.

Big mistake.

This was their big opportunity to flash that multi-billion-watt smile of theirs at my face. And they took it. I sighed looking at Ipsita to see if she was shielding her eyes too. But she was fumbling with her bag to notice the sheer intensity of light in the room. I sighed again.

What she took out was the next horrible thing to the flashy smiles. A camera. AAAH! I screamed inwardly.

**Ipsita's POV**

I couldn't do anything about it. I was asked by my school to take 3 pictures each day, about how life goes on in Japan and blah blah blah…Plus I really did like my Polaroid.

I knew how Sunako might have felt about that but I had to have this shot. I was pretty darn sure that they'd report my injuries to my school. And looking at Sunako screaming about no photos, I thought she'd face injuries better than face a photograph.

So I had this SUPER-brainwave. I begged Sunako to let me take a shot of half her face. I told Takenaga-san, Noi-chi, Blondie, little Yuki-kun and that weirdo Ranmaru-san to face away from the camera, just showing half of their faces, and stand around Sunako's bed.

From where I was standing, this shot could've even been from a professional studio. Sunako couldn't believe it either, when she saw it. Her friends gathered around me to see it.

Blondie said, "That's just brilliant, Sweetheart."

Beep-Beep-Beeeeep. There should have been a boom after that, but there was silence - as everyone, Sunako and me included, stared at Kyohei, wondering whether the photoflash had taken away our ear-power.

He laughed, a little at first, then a lot, then like a person with an empty upper-storey. It caught on.

**Kyohei's POV**

I figured if I found an irritating enough name for Blondie-girl/ Her-friend/What's-her-name-chan, then probably she would call me by my name or anything nearby my name. What I called her maybe sent a wrong message to the others, but it definitely worked.

Clever, cunning me… muahahahhahahah!!

**Yuki's POV**

Don't know if my point of view even matters. But whoa, Kyohei sure got back at the Ipsita-chan for the Blondie thing. I hope she isn't upset! She seems to be a nice enough person.

Sunako was sad next morning. Like she was mostly. Unless she was around "dark" stuff or little children. Probably because Ipsita couldn't make it. Or because Sunday meant date-days for the guys, so she was usually stuck with the brightest Creature-Of-The-Light, watching horror-movies together. But Kyohei – grumbling, back from the market (Sunako couldn't go, so guess who had to)- gave all the stuff and more, that she would need for lunch, handed her a bunch of DVDs and said he was going on a date, and left.

Sunako would have fallen off her bed, had her leg not been stiffly casted. She just stared after him.

**Kyohei's POV. again.**

Well I made it up of course. I would never agree to a date, ever. Unless it was Her of course, that too just because of the free rent. Or food. Or gore. Or just plain more food.

But still, I wasn't, no, couldn't be on a date. I just met Sweetheart, oops, Her-Friend, at the grocery. She looked as if she needed someone to point out the fun places to go. My benefit here was that, I was not likely to be screamed at, yelled at, have stuff thrown at, while with Her at home. But I had to look a little different so that we wont be stuck in the fan-stampede.

Turned out that she used to live in Tokyo when she was little. But she hasn't been out here since she was five. So I'd told her I'd meet up at the bus-stop, we'd look around town, have lunch, and visit the Amusement Park. Crap, it sounded freakishly like a date.

We looked around town, with an awkward kind of silence between us. But when we reached the videogame-arcade, we completely flipped over. It was a solid hour of beating each other's high score, leg-pulling and name-calling. In the end, the owner just kicked us out for being too loud.

And the way she looked at me when we had lunch? She kept giving me weird (scary) looks and preached and scolded me (I felt like Yuki). I could've died with shame, just for eating something that wasn't vegetarian. I was finally reduced to eating salad and something green and more green, that surprisingly did taste good. You got to hand it to her, she can argue. Oh boy, she can.

When I saw her in the restaurant, I could see Sunako in her. That was so WEIRD. It completely freaked me out. One second she was Sweetheart (!) and the next, she was Her. Imagining Her having a normal conversation with me is as impossible as is mine ever going out on a real date. Sweetheart had to slap me to get me out of it!!

**Ipsita's POV.Oh not AGAIN!!**

After that bit of commotion in the restaurant, we left. I had to slap him, to get him to snap out of his weird weird trance. I seriously wondered whether his upper-storey WAS empty. Certainly not impossible. He deserved it for calling me Sweethear, comeon, ive given him a much better name to deserve a lowly "Sweetheart".He was wearing a black colored wig, with a baseball cap on. Not that he looked bad or anything. I mean, how could a Light-Creature look bad? It was sweet of him to do that. Anything that keeps me out of a horde of fan-people is sweet. Definitely.

We opened up after the video-game arcade place, that was so great!

As we were heading for the amusement park, we kind of talked about our families, although I'd heard most of it through little Yuki-kun and Ranmaru-san. It was totally evident he didn't want to talk much about it and was trying to be cool about it. But I could see it. He was hurt.

My mum had passed away. From what it seems, for him his mum is as good as a non-existing one like mine. Sunako, his and my pains are somehow a little same, and just a little different too.

I did the worst I could do before thinking. I linked my arm through his. Beep-Beep-Beep. He's going to blow, I thought, mentally hitting myself. But he did nothing.

We had a BLAST at the amusement park. We ate cotton candy, visited the house of mirrors, stood by the rain dance, rode 3 roller coasters, twisted through air, went through the house of horrors (the scariest thing there was a honey bee following us, we laughed the rest of the way), finally came to the giant wheel.

Knowing my luck, I knew something had to wrong in such a perfect day. While we were sitting in the giant wheel, at the very top, it got stuck. We'd found out on the roller coasters that although we weren't scared of heights at all, it was a bit queasy to be so high up, so fast, both of us.

We sat there discussing World events (imagine our plight—nothing else to talk!). The sky outside was turning darker by the minute. And then we started on football. Soccer, the only thing I played, the best thing ever invented. We debated teams, recounted matches and mourned losses. It was one thing people all over the world can talk about without a care.

Heaven knows how much time passed before we were let down. This time the management people apologized for the inconvenience and offered a refund of tickets to everyone who was on the giant wheel. It really wasn't an unlucky day!! Is that ever possible? Blondie looked amused when I said that.

We were walking back in silence, having exhausted every topic that existed. A soccer ball stopped infront of me. I dribbled it around. And we ended up invited to the match between a gang of teenage boys and girls. That's when the drop hit me. It started pouring like it does in the movies.

That match was a blur of wet drops, fights to get to the ball, pushing pulling, literal mudslinging, rolling in the mud and getting whacked around the pitch. Damn it, it was the best fun I ever had in my life. The game ended when every one of us was on top of another - tired and laughing - a huge pile of people in the wet pitch.

Blondie and I were drenched to the core, cold and dirty when we reached the Nakahara mansion. Also we were still laughing after the match, acting dumb and dancing all the way home. We waited for the door to open, still chuckling.

In between my giggles, I looked at him. He'd lost his wig in the match and rain, his hair stuck to his head, his clothes limp stuck to his frame, and mud covered every inch of him. In all, he looked to me as a person who went through a LOT of darned fun. He looked great.

It was then that I realized he was looking at me too. He started laughing again, and got me to start too. I was starting to get to like his laugh. I wondered in between whether i'd miss this day when i got back. And this laugh of his. I laughed harder, _how am i thinking like this?! i guess i caught the madness._

When the door opened we were leaning on each other for support, still laughing hard. Well, in any case, at least I was, considering Blondie sobered up immediately, moved away from me.

I realized that it might've looked like we were hugging, to another person. I shut up. And that another person was seemingly one whom Blondie did not want to piss off.

* * *


	6. WhatzNew

"Well well well… look who's been _**such**_ a **_gentleman_**!" said the voice, dripping with sarcasm. "I –" Kyohei began, nearly shaking.

"Just you stop right there… **_How can you_**, betray her like this? This is utterly totally insolence and I will not tolerate having anyone hurt my Sunako. You will PAY."

Kyohei and Ipsita stood stunned inside the mansion, facing the potential wrath of the LandLady. Sunako (balancing against the wall, with the cast still on), Noi, and the guys were standing leaning on the wall, shock registered on their faces -- their expresions saying : _Shit, the guy was kidding about the date! Its Ipsita!_

The word PAY (in caps, no less) made Kyohei look up in alarm towards Sunako and the gang behind the LandLady. Sunako shrugged, mouthing "Say anything…!!!" while the boys huddled in fear also motioned the same.

"You have got to listen to me-" Kyohei began again. No luck.

"I don't need to, I KNOW. You betray my Sunako, and you go out with this-" the Landlady gave Ipsita a **dirty** look – to no avail, as Ipsita stared coldly back. Ipsita then turned on her heel and was about to reach for the door when a cool hand grabbed her shoulder, and forced her to turn back. Kyohei was red and fuming and practically shouted, "She is Ipsita, Ipsita Roy, our new classmate. She helped Sunako a few days ago and she is, I'm sure, LEAST interested in going out with me. Alright?"

Ipsita's face changed, she had finally pieced together what was going on. She plastered on a smile, joining her hands in greeting as she did so ,"Namaste. I am Ipsita, Sunako's friend and I assure you, you are mistaken. I was just heading here with him to meet up with Sunako. And he's right. Blondie is way too irritating to go out with!!!" She winked at Sunako, who actually smiled back.

The landlady stared around, fuming, fishing hard for something to say."Whatever it is, I hope you sort it out. Fast. I have arranged a party in a few days. I never- NEVER- want to see Sunako in this state again. Make her a lady or else… you know your price." Her menacing tone made the statement complete. She threw a dirty look towards Ipsita (who promptly ignored it) and disappeared within seconds.

Her departure made the room a little warmer, but the teens stood, stunned into silence. Takenaga, trying to keep his face straight, cleared his throat and said, "_So…_ was it… _love at first_ _sight???_"

**"BWAAAHAHAHHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAA"** – the sound rocked the mansion. Even Sunako joined in.

* * *

Sunako motioned to Ipsita to come over. "I hope Aunt didn't bother you… she's a little –umm- possessive." Ipsita smirked, "I didn't know you and Blondie.. whoo hoo, eh?"

"Please, don't start with that… it was a ploy to get her out of finding boys for me." "WHAT????!!!" Ipsita sounded as if she thought it was unthinkable. "Well…" Sunako didn't have anything to respond to.

"But still, you don't – well- like him - and stuff???" Sunako looked disgusted with the thought but before she could answer the door opened -

"Heyy Sweetheart!!! You gotta head back now, right?.. I'll leave you there…if that's okay with you." Kyohei (still muddy) barged in with three cups of hot chocolate in his hands, balanced somehow.

"I can manage… but I have something for you, Blondie… now that Sunako doesn't need it.. Tag along then." Ipsita spoke as Kyohei handed out the drinks. Sunako didn't bother asking it would mean looking up from her hot cocoa.

* * *

"That was one heck of an episode… is it always like that?" Ipsita asked, shoving her hands into her dry-mud coated sweatshirt pocket as they walked on. It was cold and wet. Kyohei looked at the dangerously cloudy sky before answering, "Mostly, yeah. She has a way of entering and shocking... and scaring ... and then leaving abruptly. Oh that, and threatening higher rents. But I guess she just _cares_ for that friend of yours."

"You do too, don't you? I saw the way you were looking around that day with the stage accident." Kyohei laughed, making Ipsita cringe inwardly (that cute laugh), "Nah… I just don't want our rent tripled. We have to take care of her, she cant do it she very well points out herself"

Ipsita, still wondering about the way he behaved, remembered the dialogues of the play, and suddenly remembered their play. "What happened to the play?"

"Sensei is sacked. So well…Its up to us, they said. Frankly, that play was shit, so I still don't give a damn. Why?"

"Nothing." Ipsita remembered the storyline, and giggled. "Hehehe… what if the princess ran away with the guy who fans the king?" Kyohei smirked, "Me-the prince?… wont be too pleased…what if I flirted with the Princess's male-gown-maker or the Princess's brother or the witch herself is actually a guy??? OoOoo the plot is getting interesting…!"

They walked on, their different strides somehow matching up, chatting all through and laughter breaking the cold wind that brushed of them somehow had created a plot of the most unlikely fairy-tale story ever, full with songs and dances and imitations of japanese and international stars by the time they reached Ipsita's hostel.

Still giggling, she asked him to wait she disappeared inside, Kyohei stared back at the sky… She was the second person whom he's talked to this much… only after Sunako. They werent all too different, but talking to Ipsita was a tad easier task. She was somehow a little different...

"Math."

Ipsita was back, and she was handing him a giant notebook. And with that word, Kyohei felt within him a terror rise _so fast_, he forgot all else."_**A-What**_?" Kyohei remembered the math teacher's warning about the test which was due the next day : "Pass it or **else**…!!!" He had used the same menacing tone as the Landlady (_have they met?)_

"I was planning to help out Sunako, but she got a free ticket out of it, so… you win the lucky do you look so shocked?"

Then she realised. "You havent…??? Oh boy, blondie… you are in such deep – " He cut her off… "Yup I am. What is this though?" he asked pointing toward the notebook.

"I made some notes back home, they're pretty good, and they cover most types of the questions. You better get back. Read the theory once, do the questions, and try the school 'll take hardly 3-4 hours."

Kyohei looked at her. It nearly amounted to GAPED at her. She stood there, a total stranger to him, she'd known him for most of three days, she'd already saved him once, taken care of Sunako, seen him nearly break down, and borne his antics for a day, and now…

And there under the grim clouds, on a sudden impulse, he moved ahead and gave her a quick hug. _**Beep Beep Beep**_. Even under the dim hostel lights upon them, the shock on her face was hard to miss. In that brief moment, he'd felt her easily fit into his arms, and smelled the wet grass in her hair, the faint jasmine smell still lingering somewhere in the muddy depths, and felt deeply grateful.

Ipsita had frozen, stunned into statue-ness. Kyohei, realising his mistake, shook her hard saying,"Oi, don't do that to me! I just wanted to thank you…! Aww come on…" Ipsita, coming out of her statue-stupor, shoved him hard, smiling but with knit brows, "You meanie, you know my shockphase issues with brightness like yours- "

"Oh not that again!!! _Spare me_ the weird adjectives."

"Okayy, just finish this alright?… and thanks for a great day, Blondie… I'm sorry to have kept you out for so long, I didn't know you hadnt prepared! But thanks so so much!" She smiled at him, a very genuine smile, he thought.

"No sweat. I'll manage. See you at school then, jiggly-poo…!" he smirked. He cringed. _Yuck, since when did I come up with that??? Killed my victory gloat… _Kyohei smiled and shook his head, admitting defeat.

Sunako didnt miss a beat, she tut-tutted with an almighty gloat --- "What are you, some kind of freaky name-vending machine? You're definitely having technical problems here." She pointed to his head. Ipsita had the victory gloat today.

He ruffled his hair, smiling, turned and started walking away, raising one hand in goodbye as he did so.

Ipsita turned around, a smile playing on her lips… She looked up at the dark sky, trying to let the feeling of being in Blondie's - no, Kyohei's- arms sink in. His laugh sounded from the distance… or was it in her head?


	7. MovieMasala

**Long time. I know. But im back... to torture you with more of my literature. I like it. i hope you do too... the next chapter's written but i gotta add smthn, so it'll be done this week, in case anyone is truly interested... hehee... i know, its not many! :D doesnt matter. end of rant. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : come on, i dont own Wallflower. You know that, obviously.**

Sunako stood by her window and watched how the clouds changed colours, tinge by tinge. The colors always amazed her. It sometimes made her question the darkness… if there are things harmless and beautiful, why avoid them? The REAL point was, in fact, that she could ponder over it as much as she liked… Noi-chi had come to chat, and she'd taken Sunako near the window, and left smiling, blushing and flustered when Takenaga had come knocking to see her. Sunako could stand there (till kingdom come, or till someone realizes she exists) or crawl painfully back. Not going to happen.

She could think about the landlady's reaction… as well as hers too. She'd been shocked when Kyohei told her about his date. Then it had come down to confusion. And maybe a little anger – which is why she'd blurted it all to Aunt. She was ashamed of herself– anger??? WHY!?

Just when she was going to talk herself out of the topic, she saw Kyohei cut the corner and walk towards her- ahhrgghhh, no – the mansion. Sunako smacked herself.

She watched him enter the gate… and also saw her Kyohei-lovestruck neighbor's dog cutely running towards Kyohei. The dog licked him all over, and Kyohei laughed, played patted and scratched the little dog (Sunako watched on, melting a little), as the neighbor walked through the gates.

"Ah, well, a new ploy to talk to him" thought Sunako.

"Ah, a new ploy to talk to me" thought Kyohei outside.

Kyohei managed to rid himself of the neighbor and dog in the politest, brightest possible way and walked on, stopping suddenly and looking up. He saw Sunako standing at her window looking at him. She blinked and – no way!- she gave a little wave…! Pleasantly surprised, he waved back, smiling only a little so as not to be "too bright".

Upstairs, Sunako was mentally torturing herself… why o why had she waved? What could have possibly made her, the creature of darkness, wave at the Bright One like that??? She wasn't supposed to be with creatures like him. She would have to work extra hard at staying away now, to repent for the last minutes.

* * *

_Knock, Knock._ "Come in," she sighed. _Arigatou Kamisama! Someone can get me to rest._ Then – _Holy Crap! Its Him again. _She blushed furiously as he entered, and she hated herself for it. She couldn't hate herself longer because Kyohei, chibi-fied was carrying an armload of books, all dusty and cobweb-covered.

"A-what?! Are those books? YOU are going to study?!" Sunako blurted, and couldn't stop laughing. Chibi-Kyohei looked out from underneath the books and gave her a smile (Sunako felt a drop of blood from the nose, and shut up). Which is what He wanted exactly.

"The guys and Noi are in my room playing cards. Need space to study. I'm studying here." It wasn't permission. Sunako, feeling weirder and weirder, weirdly realized she didn't mind much, she was SO bored she could do with any kinda company – she could blindfold herself into this too. She nodded (Kyohei looked AMAZED)

Kyohei looked at her for about two seconds, then looked at her leg. And it seemed to hit him. He piled up the books at the foot of her bed and went to her, and before she knew it she was in his arms, as he lifted her. Sunako's reflexes somehow jolted her into accidentally elbowing Kyohei in the chest, and he fell (saying a loud "Ow!") onto the bed, Sunako over him. He was breathing her hair, and she most probably his mud-covered sweatshirt. It wasn't too bad. Her scent, he meant. But he had to move before the blood rains begun, so he fumbled to get out…

Sunako, surprised with the fall, was stunned that she wasnt squirting blood in 360 degrees. She couldn't move,her leg was weighing her down. Kyohei was fumbling under her and managed to drag himself out… he looked a little suspicious and scared. Sunako tried to crawl up onto the bed on her own, with a little success and help from the "Bright One" she made it safely to her pillows and covers. She disappeared under them, a little ashamed and scared of what she may do or say.

Kyohei's voice came after about five seconds, along with the sounds of flipping pages. "Are you alright? If it aches, tell Oda. I'm starting now, so if you need anything, tell me now. Cuz I aint going nowhere after this." He waited, no reply.

* * *

Three hours…five....

* * *

Beep. Sunako's seemingly-almost-brand-new, but grime-covered cell rang. She couldn't believe it. No sane person talked to her on the phone (she was vicious) and now someone's calling her? She answered, it was Ipsita.

Their chit-chat continued… about the school, the history of both of them, coming horror flicks and music.

Kyohei was mildly surprised, a call on the cell…. That could only mean one person insane enough… Sweetheart. Not that it required much brains to figure that out. Sunako was looking at him right now. He began to be suspicious. Was he being talked about? "Who's on line?" he asked nonchalantly.

Ipsita was happily chatting when she heard his voice… "Oh ho, so Blondie-boy is there? I'm feeling kinda perceptive….Betcha , I can tell you exactly how he's sitting, what he's doing, what he's wearing right now, Sunako." Sunako smiled, "Try."

"Okay, so he's lazy…that means he hasn't showered, so he's in the same mud covered clothes."

Sunako, smiling, said, "Unh-uh. And?"

"If you're in your room, which you are, then he's sitting down by the foot of your bed, and has the books everywhere… even though I told him 3 books were enough. Probably borrowed from Oda-san."

Sunako, looked on, impressed. "Yeah."

"And, possibly cross legged, hand in hair, confused and frustrated. Looking at you right now. And most probably looks away when you look at him too."

The predictions came true. "What are you? Some kind of a demi-God?" Sunako asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. It s for me to know, and you, to find out… muhahaha! I can even bet he's listening even now. He's most probably going to snatch the phone from you to ask some doubts. But anyway, I gotta go now, we'll try more predictions later…!"

"Oh, alright, see you tomorrow, then?" But before anyone could cut, Kyohei was on the cell in a flash.

"Okay, Sweetheart, I know its you. I have doubts in this differentiation part. Feeling Christian?"

And Sunako was hell impressed.

* * *

Kyohei left the classroom, feeling satisfied. Even with 3 hours of sleep, hours of differentiating weird equations had paid off. He wouldn't score full, but he sure as hell wasn't going to go down infront of the Maths-dictator/teacher. He caught up with Ipsita.

"How was it?" They both said together. "You go first!" Again.

Kyohei began, "Mine was great, I skipped the 9th question. And the 12th. And I could get one or two wrong. But for my standards, this is like having 180 IQ. So thanks…thanks a lot, Sweetheart."

People passing stared when he said the nickname. "Be careful, you don't want negative publicity, now, wouldya Blondie? Mine was great. No mistakes yet. And hopefully none at all."

A voice called them from behind. "Hey Takano, Roy! Princi's calling you guys. Get there fast."

* * *

The Principal, or Princi (a new nickname) was a real eccentric. He loved odd things, doing odd things and of course, monkeys. If anyone wanted to prove humans evolved from monkeys, they shouldn't go further – he's the man… or ape?? Ah. So a visit to him was really not required – it only made a weird day weirder… So- Ipsita and Kyohei treaded carefully into his office – only to find the super-nerd of their class-Ryu, the genius Takenaga and the quiet little artist – Nana waiting already. Before they could say anything, the Princi jumped out of nowhere and informed them that their play was cancelled (everyone said a "yay!" in their hearts.) but there was a new short film contest organized by the local temple for their entire prefecture. And now, they had to win this one. They had a week to get done with it. "My suggestion – a monkey's life." (puffy-mind-boxes of the students read "yea, right".) "I give you a period off to discuss. Only a period, mind. Off you go. Twoot twoot."

Baffled, and slightly outraged, everyone got out and remained silent. They were all too different to work together. Finally,

"Ermm… I think we should go find a place to sit and talk, people." Ipsita said quietly. They did.

...

"No..No..No…**NO**!" Takenaga was unusually loud at denying. He didn't want to be the director.

Finally, Ipsita went : "Okay, people. I am officially taking charge of you kids. Forget it, you can agree to disagree but you have to listen to me now." Her tone was authoritative. And it was a tone that said - **try and you die**.

"Kyohei, you and Sunako are directors. You can convince people. Using your Light and she can use her Darkness. When she returns, obviously. And Ryu-san and Nana-chi- you're obviously with graphics, so you're very very very important there (he puffed, smiling and she blushed.). Oda-san, you're with the technical. Bring in as many when you need 'em. That leaves me to be the creative head. I own one, so that's not a problem. Has anyone got a problem with my setting?" She meant again: **try saying no, and you go**.

"But…" Ipsita showed her Dark-World-scary face to Ryu – He fumbled and tried again – "Umm, what are we doing exactly?" Ipsita returned to her normal self… she smiled and looked at Kyohei – who nodded back. "That's for your director to explain. I'm going to go back to Japanese. See you after school, all of you." It sounded more like an order than a statement.

"Whoa…she's a person we'd better not cross…or we'll be hanging off of one!" joked Kyohei as she was opening the door of the class they were sitting in.

"I heard that." The door closed behind her. And the team gave a wry smile… it was going to be a long week.


	8. GoodTimes

**Hi again. Edited and Ready. Ive enjoyed writing it. Gotta think out an ending. Help me out,if you can or if you want to. R&R. All sugesstions appreciated! :)**

**Disclaimer : If you still havent figured out that i dont own it, then ... its a MIRACLE! ^^**

**...**

What a week it had been. The team had expanded and the cast was **HUGE**. Kyohei and Sunako's fancy fairy tale had made everyone excited to do this. It was fun and quirky and pools of talent flooded the team. And mostly everyone got a bit to do… even the junior wing was roped in to do a small kite flying scene, which would undoubtedly be liked by everyone who saw their short film… Sunako on returning found everyone busy and excited and she too caught the frenzy when she started as the director.

She remembered the week really well… everyone had a little change in them…

When Kyohei came home (naw, he'd bounded home!) on the day after that test, he'd found her in her room watching another horror-flick. He'd lifted her in his arms, smiling so happily that Sunako could only scream in agony ("_**the light, oh damnit, the light!!**_"). He'd danced and spun her around and taken her down to the porch (she being still carried) and given her her favorite green-tea ice-cream as a treat. He'd only lost 6 marks on the test. 3 for each question he skipped! His happiness and newfound confidence had made Sunako smile for a moment. And stop screaming. He'd also been ordering people about and getting the scenes together… and from what she heard from other sources, he was pretty good at it. No bother, she could beat him.

Then, Noi and Takenaga had become masters of research. Somehow they were researching on the technical work behind a set and they surprised Sunako with some cool ideas for the horror part of the movie.

Yuki and Ranmaru were acting and so was Kyohei… Ipsita had said that faces of Creatures of the Light would be a plus for the movie…as if they were building some kind of international blockbuster. But Sunako had to agree…the world was different from her, and a little taking-advantage-of-good-looks wouldn't hurt anyone.

So the team had spent after-school hours shooting. And the team spent evening till night in the Nakahara mansion stuck to Ryu's laptop editing and re-editing the scenes.

The _most_ surprising thing was Ipsita's way of handling things. She was methodical and knew what and when to do stuff. She aced all tests that week even beating Takenaga's scores…even after ordering about every person in the short-film everyday after school. She was there at the dance rehearsals, at the choir practices and at the actors' end… and always behind the production team, always helpful and with solid advice.

Her experience with a drama club had made her understand how to go about stuff. At lunch she'd sit with different groups at different tables everyday; chatting, joking and laughing all the while. But she'd always leave the last five minutes to be with Kyohei and Sunako. She was undoubtedly the most liked person in school, if not the new most popular.

* * *

"I want you and Kyohei to dress up, look smart and get to The Regal tomorrow night. At eight." Ipsita told Sunako in a whisper. They were sitting in the Nakahara mansion, editing the final scene. Sunako nodded, watching the editing process intently.

"And...its… **DONE**." Ryu exclaimed triumphantly. He was pleased with his work. No longer was he the _classic_ nerd. He was the guy everyone depended on to make them look good on the camera. And this dependence made him feel a whole lot better than he usually did. He liked the team. Ipsita was kind, and great with advice. Kyohei and Sunako would fight over little decisions but end up with the perfect solution. Takenaga and Noi did the lighting so well on set that he'd had no problems with editing. And little Nana-san… she was a genius with her art. He liked her a lot. What's more she liked him a lot too. The rumor mills were churning hard at school during the film week!

Everyone clapped and shook hands. This was it. **All** their work and sweat. _**Literally**_. It was 40 degrees outside. They celebrated by having coke and chips and talking about the film. It was a wonder to realize that they'd done it. _**They'd made a flick in a week**_. And it was **done**.

So they sat down to watch it together… whether or not the judges liked it, they'd done wonders and were proud of it.

* * *

"Aw crud, I look like a monster!" moaned Sunako, the next evening. She was looking at herself in the mirror.

A simple black frock and a silver belt with a shiny buckle. She'd gotten her hair into a stylish little bun, from a look from a horror magazine, only it still looked cute. She'd be killed by Hiroshi-kun. She didn't want to dress up, this was only for Ipsita. She tried repeating that to herself. It sounded fake to her; even though she knew it was mostly true. If there was no good reason for this, Ipsita was in for a good pow-wow.

"You look kinda pretty, actually." said a voice from the door. Sunako turned and saw Kyohei leaning against the door frame of her bathroom. She blushed hard.

Kyohei was wearing a black coat over his white tee and smart jeans. He showed off his tee which read "I'm the Director!". He was smiling. "I got one for you too!"

Sunako mumbled a thanks and returned to getting ready, a little flustered and worried. "I'm _**not**_ bleeding. What's going on?!"

Kyohei, still grinning, asked, "You're not bleeding, something the matter? Got someone to beat up? Crushing over someone?" He was being deliberately annoying… she knew it. Kyohei was thinking hard, "Hmm… no blood-shower yet. No effect of being bright. Trying to look pretty. No responses. Cutting or otherwise. Something is _definitely_ going on."

Sunako was wondering the exact same thing. Her hands were sweating as she reached for her earrings. Kyohei at the doorway was some kind of an evil presence, she thought. He looked exceptionally smart, though. He's a Creature of the Light. He has to.

Thinking all of this, she couldn't even put her earrings on right. And suddenly, her hand was brushed aside and Kyohei took the earring from her hand and moved close to her, reaching for her ear. Sunako couldn't breathe. He was too close, way too close and her nose was on the brink of a _dam-burst_. It _wouldn't_ flow, but it was hurting like **hell**. He put on the other earring while she just stood there and stared at him, her nose reddening a deeper shade than her flushed cheeks.

"There you go. **NOW** can we go? I'm _dead_ hungry and you've taken an eon to get ready! That's the first time so I forgive you!" he added playfully. She nodded couldn't breathe as yet and said she'd be down in a minute.

He went, stunned that she didn't breakdown. Or spay a rain of blood. _Gee, she's changing. And she looks pretty. Better go tell the others for a look. Possibly there wouldn't be any such event before __**LONG long**__. _He did that.

If Sunako was blushing, it couldn't be compared to the color when the others saw her and commented. She was flattered, no doubt, but it couldn't be she couldn't be as beautiful as them. She couldnt. She wasnt supposed to. _But He did say I looked pretty_, she thought.

* * *

Ipsita was waiting at the Regal Entrance. She was wearing black too. A black silk cocktail dress and a thin white coat over it. Her smile made up for the lack of jewellery… She looked simple… and simply beautiful that night.

Which took the breath out of a surprised Kyohei.

As if he wasn't already fascinated by how she took him for a friend _without_ caring about his "Brightness", helped out with the test, _saved_ his head, took the film _by storm_ with her advice and ideas, made every person a fan of her one-liners ("**ignorance is a virtue**."; "_life is any color you like_"; "**trouble and me, we're Siamese twins**"; and his personal favorite which she told Sunako "**They call me a bright kid too, but I ain't a creature of the light!**"), and most of all, was a great friend to have.

Kyohei looked around, partly to not stare at her and partly to make sure. "What are we doing here??? Will we be washing dishes after dinner then?" Kyohei asked laughingly. He was poked by both the girls. "Shut up, Blondie" said Ipsita. She'd gotten used to his pseudo-rudeness. And she liked it.

* * *

"Oh, its my birthday today." She said it so nonchalantly, that Sunako and Kyohei wouldn't have noticed her statement at all, if they hadn't cleaned their plates full-out. The food was delicious. That's why they'd asked her what the occasion was.

"Oh my!" Sunako gushed. She felt a little awkward. Her friend's birthday, and she hadn't bothered to ask before.

Kyohei just looked on, a little stern. "Why didn't you tell us before?" She shrugged. "I'm weird that way, y'know?" Kyohei blew some air out of his mouth, miffed. He looked around elsewhere.

"Happy Birthday!!!" Sunako went to hug her. Kyohei just sat and watched them, miffed. He didn't have anything on him except enough cash to get home by cab(stolen from that Ranmaru's bag). He stood up and went towards the restrooms. He took a detour on the way back and did a little _jugaad_ on the way back.

_Jugaad _is a way of finding a twisted way when you're in a twist yourself.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you…!!!" the tiny restaurant was singing to Ipsita and a tiny cake had appeared on the table barely 5 minutes after Kyohei had gotten back. _Good service, _he thought. He saw Ipsita genuinely surprised and grateful to everyone singing and even Sunako smiling as she sang. Sunako smiled at him, she knew it was his doing. She mouthed thanks in between the lyrics.

**...**

After dessert, Sunako and Kyohei were so full, they couldn't sit upright. The food was deee-licious, and looked $$.

Ipsita leaned forward, "For treating you so well, you gotta promise me one thing." She waited while they nodded. "You both have to dance when I play the piano."

"But-"

"Anh-uh… you promised. And I play well, might I add." She had a twisted way with people. Kyohei and Sunako sighed.

"Why don't we-"

"You'll be washing the dishes then. Think about it." Apparently, she'd learnt a few tricks from the Landlady.

They sighed again. Pointless.

* * *

Sunako and Kyohei, awkwardly positioned danced along with other groups that had joined in when Ipsita started on the piano. The song was a fun, lively piece and everyone was dancing, moving fast with their partners. Ipsita turned from her seat and looked at them with her scary face. They decided it was best for them to dance.

And so, they danced. It was great fun, after you get over the trampling-over-your-partner's-shoes part. Kyohei started enjoying himself, so did Sunako. It wasn't hard to enjoy, her music was all over the place, it was that much fun. Sunako didn't even feel her nose aching as she stood against Kyohei, nearly face to face.

They all clapped when it was over. _She's a star everywhere she goes, _thought Sunako and Kyohei, proud of their friend.  
Sunako offered to play the last song of the evening. That surprised the hell out of Kyohei and Ipsita. "You know how to play?" Kyohei had asked. "Mum taught me." Sunako had replied when she went off to the piano.

* * *

Kyohei was nervous. He was trying to shake himself off it. But she was coming towards him. _Oh Lord, let me not mess this up._ She looked him over, and he shivered inside. She was really pretty today.

Sunako had started. It was a slow and tuneful little piece. A last-dance kind. Not sad, or scary, which was surprising coming from her.  
Ipsita, a little nervous herself, put her arms around Kyohei's neck and said, "She's one talented girl, isn't she?". Kyohei was looking at her and said, "Yea, you are – uh- I mean- yea, she is." _Oh man, busted._ She looked at him, curiously, as they began. He hoped she didn't notice his shaky hands on her waist.

"Your hands are shaking, aren't they?" She asked._ Oh crud,you are SO gone. Busted, big time. _He tried looking away, but she said :

"So am I, stupid! Look at my hands!" She let go of him to show him. They really were.

They laughed at each other and continued the dance, this time, feeling much better. She rested her head against his shoulder and he hoped to god she didn't hear his heartbeat, it'd make her laugh all the way back to India. The thought of India made him feel vaguely.... lonely. Sunako was going to end the piece soon.

Ipsita's voice came, "You know, you can do anything." _**"Huh?" **_Kyohei thought he didn't hear right.

"Errm, look at you. You're the director and you've done a fabulous job! You can get people to do what they cant, and your gave some kids hope that they're awesome. That girl who played Cinderella and they little middle school boy too scared to act in front of everyone… you were great with them! I haven't seen anyone get a restaurant full of people to sing since.... well... I'm really proud of you."

Kyohei was flattered. He hadn't heard this much praise from anyone in years. Excepting the math teacher who clapped when he declared Kyohei's marks last week. He wasn't able to say anything. His ears were turning the color of beetroots.

"I'm beginning to expect great stuff from you. You know how Sunako calls you the brightest of all??? I know why. I see the "brightness" in Oda, Noi, Yuki and Ranmaru. What makes you different to her... and me... is that you have a big heart, Kyohei."

She'd said his name. It came out in a near whisper. He was going to squirt blood now, he thought stupidly. But he was turning redder than the reddest shade of reds. He just focused on moving carefully. Everyone on the floor was dancing like they were. Close. Sunako was on her last notes; it was getting slower and slower.

Kyohei, crossed his fingers and hoped not to die, when he leaned in to a hug for Ipsita. She was definitely surprised, but if she weren't pleasantly surprised, he'd be dead. She didn't turn into stone. And she was still moving. Which meant he was on safe ground. His face was buried in her hair, which smelled of the usual Jasmine which he really liked now. He could stay like this forever. But the music ended. And the applause began.

The shouts for an encore was heard soon and Sunako was pushed back to the dance floor by the employee at the piano. He wanted the right to play for the last LAST dance for himself.

Ipsita let go of Kyohei, before Sunako saw them and felt awkward. Indeed, she felt really awkward. Would she be able to talk to Kyohei normally after today? Possibly. Would he? No clue. She felt the need to be a little far away from him. She saw the little boy and his grandfather accross the floor to whom she'd given her camera earlier. They waved back at her. It hit her.

Kyohei felt awkward when she broke off suddenly. On spotting Sunako, he understood. Ipsita turned, with her usual cheeriness(?) and announced. "I have a promise to fulfill. Sunako, go on with Blondie." Abruptly, she left them.

Weilding their question marks, Sunako and Kyohei got into postions.

"I wanna go sit." Kyohei complained.  
"So do I. But then we'll have to watch out for best-friend-turned-monster." moaned Sunako. She hated dancing, usually, and with Kyohei was over-kill. It really wouldn't do if the blood-dam-floodgates opened at the Regal. She could imagine that BrightOne teasing her for months.

"You aren't still mad at me???" Kyohei asked. He was half a foot away from her with his hands on her waist. And he was trying to look anywhere but at her. She looked away too. A-w-k-w-a-r-d.

Confused, she wondered what the apology was for. Then she realized.  
"No." Sunako even surprised herself by saying it. Nevertheless, she knew it was true. Given the way she had been acting around him the past few days, she never even remembered their brawl at the hospital. It seemed like months ago. Kyohei looked relieved.

"All Hail the Lord of Mercy, the EvilOne forgives me... !" Kyohei proclaimed to no one particular. The kids dancing beside them looked at them with amusement, as Sunako winked at them and told Kyohei, "Do not take the name of the Lord in vain!"  
Before Kyohei could come up with a reply, they saw Ipsita leading a bunch of kids in the train-dance formation. She was the engine and the kids formed the train.  
The old man standing behind them was trying to click some pictures from what looked like Ipsita;s camera. Kyohei and Sunako forgot their talks and joined the train with a refrain that oddly sounded like an old train whistle. It was one of the best days they'd spent together.

...

It was a tight fit in the cab. Ipsita offered to pay. Kyohei had no complaints.

Sunako was squashed between Ipsita and Kyohei on either side. and being in contact with Kyohei irked her. She tried to distract herself by talking to Ipsita who looked impervius to her feeble attempts to put a few more millimetres of gap between her and Kyohei. _Crud. Frustrating. She couldn't get over the weird feeling._

Ipsita got off and Sunako heaved a sigh of relief. Ipsita noticed and smiled, "Happy to be rid of me finally?" she asked as she was handing the money for the ride to Nakahara mansion to Sunako. Sunako's eyes averted to Kyohei and back again. Ipsita smirked as she looked at Kyohei who looked at her for a moment then slowly said, "I've been wondering and..."

Sunako and Ipsita both looked at him funny. He gulped and continued, "... if you could..."

Sunako felt goosebumps along with an evil foreboding. She was still gazing at him. Kyohei took a deep breath and blurted, "I-wanted-to-know-if-you-could-lend-me-your-physics-notes-too. I want to pass the test day after." He tried not to look too embarrassed. Admitting that he wanted to study was something that would have amused Takenaga... to a point that Oda would take up every single opportunity. Ipsita smirked.

"Only if you say '_**Please**_'" Ipsita smirked.

"Please."

Sunako felt an unfamiliar expression take over the muscles of her face. As Ipsita returned with her notes, so understood what it must have been. _**Major Relief**_. She thanked her lucky stars they had not noticed it.

PS. changed the mistakes. sorry for earlier. im still stuck for an ending... ! :|


End file.
